Japan, Look Out, Here Comes Aelita and Maura
by Genkai-chan
Summary: This is a story doner for school, where my friend Aelita and I go to Japan, but find more than we baganed for! Two hot boys and one love date! I know it sound boring, but please give it a try, I will post often, so R and R please it's my first Kodacha fic


* * *

Japan Look Out, Here Comes Aelita and Maura!!!

* * *

This is a fantasy story that I wrote, making us have unlimited money and good luck, and humor, oh and bad spelling! And Aelita (made up name, but based on real friend) and I are in both is 7'Th grade and are all in the same classes. Enjoy, and remember this just for fun, and school, so there, I told you!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Code LYOKO, Fruits Basket or Kodacha or any other things used in this story.

* * *

It was the beginning of our big trip to Japan and Aelita was coming with my mom and me. I couldn't wait! The next morning I got up eagerly, gobbled down breakfast, and whinnied until my mom got up to get ready herself. We finally got to Aelita's house she was ready and waiting outside. She pilled her things into the car, and we listened to music the whole way. Our flight was at 11:00a.m and we needed to get all our luggage checked and stuff. After doing all the boring stuff, we decided on what we were going to have for lunch. My mom wanted Chinese, Aelita wanted Burger King, and I wanted candy! But we just ended up getting Panda Express but it was good anyway. Next it was time to board the plane, flight 711 going to Japan in 10 hours. On the plane we were served dinner and breakfast. Aelita and I were really bored so we read manga, talked, ate, and slept. My mom was in the window, Aelita was in the middle, and I had the isle! Soon we were landing in Tokyo Airport and we got our luggage and halted a taxi, to take us to an American Embassy Sweets Hotel in the heart of Tokyo. People could recognize us as foreigners because of our reactions to the scenery and mostly our clothes. Aelita and I wanted to see a couple of schools, and my mom wanted to see Tokyo Tower, and some ancient shrines. That night it was so humid and hot, that Aelita and I couldn't stand it! My mom had booked two rooms, one for her, and for us. In the morning a surprise wake up call made me fall out of my bed, and Aelita think someone was stalking us. But my dear old mother forgot to tell us that we'd get a 5:00a.m wake up call. My mom got a 5:30a.m call, which wasn't very fair. Anyways, we got dressed and took the glass elevator downstairs to get our complementary breakfast. The first thing we did was get a guide book, and translation book, and also a translator. First we went to Tokyo U, know as Tokyo University, it's very hard to get into! Then my mom led us to gaze at the tall Tokyo Tower. Aelita commented on how jealous all our friends will be after we tell then about Japan. Lastly we visited a shrine that once belonged to a rich and powerful king, name Hatori Sohma, it's also is said that he was a great doctor, loved dragons, and could even erase people's memories! Aelita and I laughed about it, until we noticed everyone there giving us the evil eye. You see, Hatori Sohma is known from the anime, Fruits Basket, and there are too many similarities. After the Hatori incident, we went for a little shopping, my mom bought a nice necklace, Aelita bought some golden cuffs, and I bought a nice mini backpack. Then around 8:00p.m, C.A time, we trudged beck to the hotel, because our feet hurt too much to even stand even more, well at least mine and Aelita's did. My mom might have told us to wear good walking shoes, but I guess we didn't listen that well. That night my mom took us out to dinner to a fancy restaurant named The Akabeko, it wasn't as fancy as we thought, but the food was great anyway. After that we say a parade in a local park. The parade was for the cherry blossom festival that was to come this week. I think my mom wanted to come at this time for the cherry blossom trees that would be in full bloom. Later we went to bed dreaming of all the wondrous things to come, like the sights, shopping, and even the cherry blossoms too. The next morning we all got up leisurely because today we were in no hurry, because we were just going to explore Tokyo and maybe even take a tram out to the other islands. The things Aelita and I looked forward to were seeing any anime or manga items for sale. My mom bought some rice balls and juice boxes and other lunch items, so we could have a nice picnic somewhere. That day we saw the Tokyo Mall and some of the main business too. But the best part for Aelita and me was the Karaoke we sang, and the video games we played at night. My mom even let us go to an all you can eat buffet, with Italy, Japanese, and American food! We went to bed a little earlier because we were going to get up early to go see Mt.Fugi.

Genkai-chan: Ok, short I know, but PLEASE R and R because then, I'll post often, thanks, TBC! Review to find out what happens at Mt.Fugi!!!

* * *


End file.
